


Two Of Us

by drumbanger (ClintashaFAHC)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: "i want to date you but you're my best friend's ex" prompt, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClintashaFAHC/pseuds/drumbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on prompt "I really like you but you're my best friend's ex"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> so this is my second actually published fic. yay!  
> yesterday was two months since me and my love started dating.  
> all i wish now that things would get better.  
> i love you no matter what.

**_Alec didn’t like parties._** It was a universally known fact that dressing up, going out was not the kind of relaxation Alec sought. Isabelle, on the other hand, _loved_ parties, and took every opportunity to go out and have some fun. Whether it would be for a mission, or just for fun, she was eager to go, and, unfortunately for Alec, she always dragged her brother with her.

This time was no exception.

 _“Why do I have to go with you, again?”_ Alec sighed, looking at his sister, who was currently trying to choose which shoes look better with the tight black skirt she wore.

“ _So you won’t stay here again and forget everything but to train”_ She raised her head to look at him from the closet door. _“Remember what happened a month ago when you didn’t go with me? You trained so much that you blacked out and Jace found you in the training hall two hours later. So, no, I’m not leaving you here again.”_

With that, she walked out to the bathroom to finish her makeup and Alec decided not to argue. Besides, she was right. That time last month, she got an invitation to the party, mainly because she needed to get some information and the host was a friend of hers. Jace went as backup, and Alec knew why – that time he was dating Magnus Bane, a warlock, who was also invited to that party, and Jace mainly went to meet with him.

At that time, Alec, while being in the Institute, decided that it was a good idea to train as hard as he could for 6 hours straight, no breaks and no time to rest. Not even the stamina rune could hold that much, so he passed out in the training hall, exhausted.

Nobody found him until Jace came back, feeling that something is not right. Alec had exhausted himself so much that he had to lie in bed for a couple of days and since then, Isabelle kept an eye on him at all times.

So now Alec didn’t find anything better to do than to let his sister drag him everywhere with her. It was hopeless to argue with her right now and he gave up on that.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The place they got to was unfamiliar to Alec. It wasn’t a surprise, since he wasn’t very keen on going out except for emergencies and missions. But his sister seemed to know this place very well, and later he realized why.

_They have come to Magnus’ party._

The same Magnus Bane his _parabatai_ used to date.

The warlock Alec secretly had a crush on.

That was one of the things he promised to never, ever tell anyone. Since the first time he saw Magnus, he felt some kind of feeling for him, maybe not love (not yet?) but something along the lines of adoration and wanting him. It was probably the first time he felt something like that, some emotion, and it scared him a bit.

But it is worth mentioning that the first time he _actually_ met Magnus, he was introduced as Jace’s boyfriend.

Alec knew he couldn’t date the warlock even if he broke up with Jace, because it would be really shitty to date the ex of his best friend.

_Right?_

They actually lasted pretty long, for about six months, and then, they decided that they just weren’t working out and split up without much drama. It surprised Alec, because usually, Jace was the dramatic one, who would start the fires and make everything go downhill.

When Alec _actually_ realized that the host of the party was Magnus Bane, that exact moment, he knew, he was fucked.

Thankfully, there were a lot of people in Magnus’ loft, so there was a possibility that he could just get lost in the crowd and hide himself from the possible awkward encounter with the warlock. That plan didn’t work out well, because, as it turns out, warlocks are very sensitive to energy fields, and angel blood is actually quite recognizable to them.

 _“What did I do to deserve the children of Nephilim to come to my party?”_ Magnus Bane, dressed in one of his fancy suits (nothing too glittery but the makeup), made his way to them.

Isabelle rolled her eyes.

 _“It’s nice to see you too, Magnus”_ she smiled. _“You sent me a personal invitation with a note to, let me quote that, “bring the pretty one too”, so I don’t think you have forgotten”_

A smirk appeared on Magnus’ face.

 _“Ah, yes, I remember now.”_ His eyes travelled to the other man. _“Alexander, it is so nice to see you again. Do you want a drink?”_

Alec smiled nervously.

 _“Uh, I think I do.”_ With that, a glass of something sparkling and shiny appeared in Alec’s hand and the warlock winked and walked away with Isabelle, saying that she needs to meet some of his friends.

And Alec was left alone with his doubts again. He made his way to the corner of the room, trying his best to avoid the people that were there. Thankfully, not many people there knew who he actually was, but he figured that the downworlders probably sensed angel blood in the party.

Sighing, he sat on the armchair in the corner, still thinking about what Isabelle said about the invitation. _“bring the pretty boy too”_. Was that, like, a joke?

_Was Magnus flirting with him?_

That moment, the warlock appeared in front of him, summoning another armchair next to Alec and made himself comfortable.

 _“Have I mentioned how good you look today, Alexander?”_ Magnus smiled, sipping on his fancy looking drink. He looked so laid back and it made Alec even more nervous.

 _“Thanks.”_ That was all Alec managed to get out. Before he could say something stupid, he sipped on his drink, which was strangely strong even though it didn’t look so.

The conversation died out after that, and, even though Magnus was smirking quietly, it got pretty awkward.

 _“I’m sorry about you and Jace”_ Alec suddenly blurted out. As he realized what he said, he saw Magnus’ face change, from flirty to sad (hurt?), but he shook his head and smiled.

 _“Everything is okay, Alec. Things weren’t working out, so it was a mutual decision. But you already know all of that from Jace, I suppose?”_ Magnus sighed, looking away from the other man.

_“Well, yes. I just wanted to hear it from your side, really”_

As the warlock opened his mouth to say something, Isabelle came, eyeing both of them. She stopped by and leaned to Alec.

_“I hate to say this, but we have to go. Sorry, Magnus, you can have Alec for a drink another time”_

Magnus was smiling, but there was some kind of unrecognizable emotion behind his eyes.

 _“Was there another breach at the Institute?”_ he asked, concerned.

 _“No no, it’s just another demon problem in the city. Nothing we can’t handle”_ Isabelle winked and looked at her brother. _“Let’s move, big bro”_

 _“Goodbye, Magnus”_ Alec stood up, gesturing apologetically. _“She doesn’t really like to wait up for me, so I should get going.”_

 _“Until another time, Alexander.”_ Magnus looked up from where he was sitting, locking their eyes together and Alec couldn’t look away. He was mesmerized by Magnus’ eyes, and for a second, he could swear that they became yellow. He made a mental note to ask Jace if Magnus’ demon mark was his eyes.

He was kinda dizzy as he made his way out, where his sister was waiting for him. Alec was glad she didn’t ask any questions, because he himself wasn’t sure of what just happened.

__________________________________________________________________-

After the party, they didn’t meet for a couple of weeks, despite how much Magnus insisted, because Alec was busy. That was partly true, because he also wasn’t sure if he understands what the warlock wants from him and if he’s actually, _actually_ flirting with Alec or if all of this was a joke.

However, one evening, when Magnus called to invite him for a drink, he accepted and decided that yes, he’s going to ask what it is all about.

As he got to the warlock’s place, he thought of things he wanted to know.

_But what if Magnus wants to date him? Could he do that, despite him being his best friends ex?_

Alec sighed. He knew he must be overthinking, so he took a couple of breaths to calm himself and entered the loft.

Today, the loft was decorated in slightly purple-blueish colours, and Magnus himself was dressed in a purple glittery suit.

 _“It’s so nice to see you again, Alexander”_ Magnus greeted him _. “Do you want something to drink?”_

_“Magnus… could you explain some things to me first?”_

Magnus stopped for a second, hesitating for a moment, then turning back to face Alec.

 _“I can try”_ he said, not actually looking at the other man _. “I’m gonna make the drinks and then we can sit and talk, if you want”_

As he prepared everything, Alec made himself comfortable on the sofa, getting more nervous every second. When Magnus was done, he gave the drink to Alec, and sat on the armchair, so he was facing the shadowhunter.

_“What can I do for you?”_

_“I don’t know where to start…”_ Alec said, sighing. _“So I’m going straight to the point. Are you actually flirting with me or is this just some kind of a game to you?”_

Magnus looked kinda shocked. The silence fell when he was thinking of how he could tell Alec all the things he wanted, but at that moment, he wanted to give a simple answer.

 _“This is not a game, Alexander. I asked Isabelle to bring you to the party because, well”_ he laughed nervously. _“I don’t know how to say this, but I liked you since the first time I saw you.”_

Alec felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Magnus got up from where he was sitting and sat on the sofa next to Alec, who turned to face him.

 _“If you don’t want to do this, tell me, and I’ll stop”_ Magnus said, leaning down and pressing their lips together.

The first kiss was really quick, it was almost just a peck. But after that one, Alec just wanted one more. And another. One of Alec’s hands rose to cup Magnus’ cheek, and the other tangled in his hair.

When they broke away to take a breath, Alec laughed silently.

 _“Well, that makes two of us”_ and he leaned for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
